Pour l'Éternité
by Aigie-san
Summary: On dit de France qu'il est la nation de l'amour, mais jamais Japon n'aurait pu s'imaginer que cela puisse être littéralement la vérité. "-Jusqu'à quel point... Jusqu'à quel point te sens-tu seul ?" [FrancexJapan]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 ** **/!\ POUR UN PUBLIC AVERTI /!\****

 ** **SCÈNES POUVANT CHOQUER LES TROP JEUNES LECTEURS****

 **Pour l'Éternité**

Japon avait beau être plus vieux que la plupart des nations européennes, il avait la sensation d'avoir bien moins vécu. Il avait passé la majeure partie de son existence, d'abord enfermé chez Chine, puis reclus chez lui. Longtemps, il n'avait eu aucun contact ou presque avec le monde extérieur et le japonais était désormais convaincu que l'expérience s'acquérait au travers des relations qu'on pouvait avoir avec autrui. Ainsi, si Japon était parmi les nations actuelles les plus âgées, il demeurait un nouveau né en matière de relationnel tandis que dans le monde d'aujourd'hui c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important. A force de meetings et de voyages diplomatiques, il s'était rendu compte qu'on ne savait pas grand-chose de lui et que cela était largement réciproque.

Heureusement pour lui, il était parvenu à se faire des amis ; Allemagne, Italie, Prusse, Turquie, Grèce, Amérique, Angleterre, ou encore France… Le japonais, qui avait été si longtemps seul, choyait ces liens qu'il avait réussi à tisser. Toutefois, depuis l'implosion de la culture Geek-Otaku, c'était son pays entier, par tous ses aspects, qui avait commencé à rayonner et, petit à petit, Japon avait vu sa personnalité se tordre, se scinder, se complexifier. Il avait eu du mal s'accoutumer à toutes ces nouvelles facettes de lui-même mais, à présent, il était tout aussi naturel pour lui de se comporter en discret japonais pudique qu'en envahissant fudanshi aux penchants hystériques. Il avait appris avec quelles personnes il devait rester dans le traditionnel et avec lesquelles il pouvait se lâcher.

Cependant, ce n'est pas à lui que cette histoire s'intéresse vraiment, mais à France. Ce dernier était connu pour être un dragueur invétéré et un incroyable vantard. C'était, en toute honnêteté, les deux choses qui frappaient le plus lorsqu'on côtoyait le français et, ou bien cela faisait rire, comme pour Prusse et Espagne, ou bien cela gavait, comme pour Allemagne et Angleterre. Japon n'avait jamais trop su sur quel pied danser avec France. Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre la passion dévorante que le français avait pour sa culture et son Histoire. Pour le japonais, cela avait été très flatteur, quoiqu'un peu embarrassant aussi, de voir qu'on pouvait s'intéresser ainsi à lui. Et de fil en aiguille, les deux nations s'étaient de plus en plus souvent isolées en tête-à-tête, avant et après les meetings, pour se parler l'une de l'autre. Puis ils avaient commencé à se rencontrer pour se faire mutuellement visiter leurs pays avant de finalement passer à l'étape des rendez-vous l'un chez l'autre, juste pour le plaisir d'être ensemble.

Et c'est là que les choses se compliquent. Il était de notoriété publique que France avait à Paris un petit appartement coquet qu'il entretenait avec grand soin. Il n'y invitait jamais plus de deux ou trois personnes à la fois et tous ceux qui y avaient mis les pieds s'accordaient à dire que c'était quelque chose d'extrêmement simpliste et épuré de la part de l'extravagante nation qu'était censé être le français. Au-delà même de cette excentricité qu'on s'attendait à retrouver ; réellement, cet appartement était vide. Une chambre, une salle de bain, une cuisine et un salon. Une décoration jolie mais sans plus. Rien qui puisse donner à un étranger une idée des goûts ou de la personnalité de France. Ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs que celui-ci se rendait plus souvent chez les gens que l'inverse et qu'il préférait prévoir des choses en ville plutôt que chez lui. Japon avait longtemps eu la délicatesse de ne poser aucune question, mais lorsque sa relation avec le français fut arrivée à un tel stade de développement qu'il pouvait dire sans crainte tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sans que l'autre porte sur lui le moindre jugement, il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire part de ses interrogations.

France le regarda sans aucune émotion sur le visage, ce qui effraya un peu le japonais, puis il lui sourit et lui dit de le suivre. Ils prirent la voiture du français qui les conduisit pendant plusieurs heures jusque dans la campagne, pour finalement arriver aux portes d'un domaine cerclé de hauts et vieux murs de pierre couverts de lierre. Ils passèrent les grandes grilles et s'avancèrent dans une allée dont les pneus de la voiture roulant au pas écrasaient bruyamment les graviers blancs. L'occidental expliqua alors calmement ;

-Les murs font partie des vestiges d'un grand château fort détruit il y a plusieurs siècles. Du coup, ils sont assez inégaux mais par endroits, on peut encore monter jusqu'au créneau. La tour au Nord-Ouest de la propriété est la mieux conservée. J'ai dû faire ajouter les grilles forgées automatisées que tu as vues, mais la herse est toujours là et en bon état. Les fossés tout autour de l'enceinte formaient la douve, mais ils ont pas mal été comblés par les siècles. En entrant, nous sommes passés sur le pont-levis que j'ai dû faire restaurer pour que, bien qu'avec son grand âge, il puisse supporter le poids de la voiture. J'ai fait construire mon manoir par-dessus les ruines du château. Comme tu peux le voir, le devant de la propriété est surtout composé d'arbres fruitiers, mais derrière, il y a mes jardins et mon potager.

Arrivés au manoir lui aussi pris d'assaut par le lierre, il coupa le contact et invita l'asiatique à entrer. Silencieusement, le brun, soufflé, sous l'impulsion de son hôte, visita l'endroit. La cave était pleine de bouteilles de vin, de boîtes de conserve, et de toutes sortes d'autres choses, formant une imposante réserve de nourriture. Il y faisait sombre et frais mais il n'y avait aucune toile d'araignée ; elle était parfaitement entretenue. Les murs de la cuisine étaient carrelés dans les tons verts, les meubles étaient en bois et les paillasses en marbre. Elle était impeccablement rangée, une corbeille en osier remplie de fruits au milieu de la table. Des herbes aromatiques et fleurs séchées étaient suspendues partout. Le salon-salle-à-manger était immense, avec de lourds rideaux aux motifs complexes encadrant les portes-fenêtres. Les murs étaient tapissés de bleu et d'or, la fleur de lys sculptée un peu partout ; sur les poutres au plafond, sur les pieds des tables, des chaises, du canapé… En face de ce dernier se trouvaient un épais tapis et une table basse, ainsi qu'un écran géant accroché au mur. L'élément électronique faisait tache au milieu des tableaux de maîtres, principalement des portraits de grands personnages historiques, présents à intervalles réguliers. Le sol était un parquet en bois et les lustres au plafond possédaient des lampes à imitation de bougies.

Passant à l'étage, Japon découvrit une salle de bain carrelée du sol au plafond, avec une vasque de pierre posée sur un meuble et au-dessus de laquelle trônait un miroir rond. Il y avait aussi une baignoire ovale à l'ancienne aux pieds plaqués d'or, ainsi qu'un porte-serviettes. La pièce donnait directement sur la chambre du français où se trouvait un grand lit à baldaquins, une commode et une table de nuit. On retrouvait ici l'ambiance de l'appartement parisien, avec une porte donnant sur un gigantesque dressing. Une autre pièce à l'étage se trouvait être la bibliothèque. Les meubles cachaient entièrement les murs et une échelle coulissante permettait d'avoir accès aux étagères les plus hautes. Ces dernières étaient garnies à craquer, pas seulement de livres, mais aussi de mangas, comics, BD, magasines, encyclopédies… Il devait y avoir plusieurs centaines d'ouvrages. Il y avait aussi des dizaines et des dizaines de figurines, ainsi que trois gros fauteuils autour d'une grande mais basse table ronde. Une moquette baroque couvrait le sol de la bibliothèque, comme celui des couloirs. Tous les endroits qu'il avait visités avaient un point commun ; il y avait des fleurs de toutes sortes disposées partout.

Mais il y avait une dernière pièce, celle-ci particulièrement étrange. Elle était entièrement peinte en gris métallisé, avec un gros pouf en son centre sur lequel se trouvaient deux chats ; un grand angora blanc et un plus petit noir. Sur les murs étaient accrochés des tas de tableaux de tailles diverses. Tous portaient la signature de France et représentaient en forte majorité des nations, mais à des périodes différentes de leur Histoire. Le japonais tourna sur lui-même, son regard glissant de sujet en sujet, son cœur se serrant à chaque fois un peu plus. Il s'assit avec les chats, les larmes commençant à couler. Il le comprenait à cet instant ; le français n'était pas « un dragueur invétéré et un incroyable vantard » pour le plaisir. Il voulait que les autres s'intéressent à lui, il voulait qu'ils l'aiment… Il avait besoin d'eux. Atrocement.

France entra alors dans la pièce et l'asiatique le regarda, désarmé, remarquant pour la première fois les cernes masquées par le fond de teint ainsi que l'air vieux, fatigué, attristé, de la nation de l'amour.

-Jusqu'à quel point… Jusqu'à quel point te sens-tu seul ? Demanda le brun.

Le français rit tout en semblant au bord des larmes.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Mais… Tu as déjà donné cette adresse à quelqu'un ?

-A la femme de ménage.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais partagé cet endroit à personne d'autre ?

L'occidental s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte, bras croisés sur le torse.

-Kiku… Toi, tes sentiments grandissent lentement. Tu t'intéresses doucement aux gens. Moi, je tombe amoureux tout le temps, à la moindre occasion. Je passes des mois, voire des années à courir après. Puis j'arrive enfin à avoir l'affection que je recherche, mais ça ne dure jamais. Si je les avais fait entrer, à chaque fois, une part de moi serait partie avec.

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir emmené ?

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il se rapprocha, s'agenouilla devant son invité et lui fit lever la tête. Le portrait d'une femme couvrait le plafond.

-C'est ma mère ; Gaule. Elle s'appelait Alexandrine. Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Très, souffla Japon.

-Tout comme Feliciano a Lovino, elle-même avait un frère, Aldéric. Je me souviens qu'il était gentil, mais je ne l'ai pas vu assez souvent pour me rappeler d'à quoi il ressemblait.

Le japonais baissa les yeux quand son hôte posa ses mains sur ses épaules et appuya sa tête contre son torse, demandant ;

-Est-ce que je peux te confier un secret, Kiku ?

-Bien sûr…

-Je déteste être la nation de l'amour…

Et France éclata en sanglots.

[… … …]

Depuis ce jour-là, l'asiatique avait regardé son ami d'un tout autre œil. Il voyait désormais la détresse que dissimulaient les grands sourires et les plaisanteries souvent douteuses du français. Il se rendait compte de la douleur que l'autre devait ressentir à constamment lutter pour obtenir l'amour recherché tout en sachant que jamais cela ne durerait aussi longtemps qu'il le désirait et se résignant dès le départ à la rupture à venir. Toute sa longue vie pouvait se résumer en un implacable enchaînement de désillusions et de chagrins d'amour. Les nations ne restaient pas longtemps les unes avec les autres, quant aux humains… l'occidental devait initier lui-même la rupture avant que l'autre ne s'aperçoive de son immortalité, ou bien il révélait sa nature de nation et était condamné à regarder l'autre vieillir et mourir.

Alors le blond peignait tableau sur tableau, déposant sur les toiles ses souvenirs, comme par besoin de les rendre plus réels. Toutes les personnes qu'il aimait, de l'affection familiale au grand amour passionnel, étaient présentes dans la chambre grise, tantôt en portrait, tantôt représentées dans une scène comme une sortie en famille à la plage ou encore un dîner aux chandelles. France avait tant peint qu'une masse presque effrayante de tableaux encombrait le grenier. Le brun était surpris. Il était clair que le français avait eu tout un tas d'amants et d'amantes au cours des siècles, mais il ne disait pas qui et ses anciens partenaires n'en parlaient pas non plus. L'occidental faisait preuve d'une pudeur extrême sur le sujet qu'il esquivait toujours avec brio et ceux qui avaient partagé ses nuits semblaient respecter cela.

Japon devait admettre qu'il ressentait une certaine jalousie, et il n'en était pas fier. Il savait que le blond souffrait de cette espèce de malédiction, mais c'était plus fort que lui ; le japonais sentait ses entrailles se tordre à chaque fois qu'il se demandait combien de personnes avaient eu droit à cet amour tombé du ciel. Et d'un autre côté, il était heureux d'avoir, contrairement à tous les autres, contrairement même à la famille de France, été invité dans cet univers dont le français lui avait avoué avoir si peur de se faire arracher des parts. L'asiatique ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'enorgueillir d'être le seul à avoir jamais vu l'occidental sous son vrai jour ; celui d'une personne pensive, hagarde, aux rires jaunes et fondant en larmes d'avoir eu la simple maladresse de briser une tasse.

Bien sûr, le brun avait de la peine pour l'autre nation mais il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun remède. Même si Japon promettait de passer l'éternité à ses côtés, le blond continuerait sans faille à craindre son départ et à le regarder avec tristesse en pensant à leur future rupture. Le japonais n'était pas sûr d'être capable de supporter un tel climat chaque jour. Enfin… tout cela dans l'hypothèse où France s'intéressait à lui. Mais l'asiatique n'en était pas certain. Il pouvait très bien n'être pour le français que le meilleur ami à la culture suffisamment explosive et colorée pour lui faire oublier de temps en temps sa sinistre solitude, mais il se disait aussi que ça ne pouvait pas être anodin que l'autre lui ait dévoilé son véritable lieu de vie.

[… … …]

Les deux amis se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque de l'occidental. Chacun lisait un manga ; « Adekan » pour le blond, et « Les vacances de Jésus et Bouddha » pour le brun. Si France était, comme à son habitude, parfaitement habillé, Japon, lui, était en survêtement, des lunettes qui ne lui étaient d'aucune réelle utilité mais qui lui donnaient un petit air de geek sur le nez. Soudain, le français prit la parole.

-Un cosplay de Shiro t'irait super bien. Tu devrais faire ça pour la prochaine Japan Expo.

Le japonais leva les yeux de sa lecture pour regarder l'occidental, un sourcil arqué.

-Il est complètement nu sous son kimono.

-Et alors ? Ça se passe en Juillet, et il fait toujours une chaleur monstrueuse.

-… Je serai nu sous un kimono lâchement attaché au milieu d'une foule compacte. Tu réalises que n'importe qui pourra à tout moment marcher dessus et me déshabiller totalement ?

Le blond replongea dans son manga, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Pas sûr que ce soit si désagréable pour tout le monde.

Avant, l'asiatique n'aurait soit pas relevé, soit aurait surenchéri immédiatement, mais à présent qu'il partageait le secret de France, il fixa ce dernier et l'interrogea très sérieusement.

-C'est l'Otaku qui a parlé, ou bien la nation de l'amour ?

Cela sembla brutalement tirer le français du fantasme qu'il était en train de se construire.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? S'enquit l'occidental, ayant retrouvé son air affligé.

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Répliqua le brun.

Le blond fit silence, lui souriant simplement avec peine. Japon, qui était en travers de son fauteuil, déposa sa lecture sur la table basse. L'air neutre, il observa longuement France au point que l'autre nation finit par se lever.

-Je vais faire du thé.

Le japonais regarda son hôte partir puis il se leva à son tour et rejoignit la chambre du français. Il entra dans le dressing. Depuis trois mois que l'asiatique était venu dans cette demeure pour la première fois, peu de choses avaient changé entre eux. Certes, l'occidental lui laissait voir ses faiblesses, se montrait au brun sans masque, mais cela n'avait pas radicalement changé son comportement. Il avait juste ôté son armure. Le blond était le plus cher de ses amis et Japon voulait le préserver. Aussi, égoïstement, il n'avait pas envie de le partager ; plus le temps passait, plus il craignait que France ne tombe amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Alors, même s'il n'était pas sûr de ce que ressentait exactement le français pour lui ; dans le doute, il préférait lancer les paris plutôt que rester les bras croisés à attendre. Il saisit le kimono que l'occidental s'était offert lors d'un de ses voyages ; le japonais préférait le rouge sang, mais il s'accommoderait de ce bleu royal.

[… … …]

Lorsque le blond revint à l'étage avec le plateau et le service à thé -cadeau d'Angleterre- dans les mains, et qu'il entra dans la bibliothèque, il se figea. L'asiatique était assis sur la table, ses jambes croisées dévoilées par son kimono dont les pans étaient largement écartés. L'une des épaules retombait, dévoilant une partie du torse où l'on pouvait voir deux cicatrices comme des impacts de balle au milieu de toiles d'araignées. Little Boy et Fat Man avaient sans pitié couturé ce corps de poupée. Car c'était à cela que faisait penser le brun, ainsi immobile et outrageusement vêtu de cette étoffe festive. Exposant sans honte ses chairs martyrisées et invitant à la luxure ; Japon le fixait sans trahir la moindre émotion… réellement telle la plus attirante, la plus séduisante, la plus fascinante, poupée de cire. France se rapprocha, la gorge sèche. Il déposa le plateau à côté de son invité, sur la table, puis se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, en face du japonais. Peu importait ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de l'asiatique. Alors il leva une main vers le visage du brun, lui souriant avec une infinie tristesse.

-Alors tu as compris…

-Je n'en étais pas certain, révéla Japon.

-Ah… J'avais peur de te faire fuir. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'imagines que je recherchais ta pitié ou bien que je voulais te faire prisonnier de mes tourments.

-J'avoue que tu es loin de l'image du fier mâle dominant que tu véhicules. Et je suppose que tu vas me dire que si je t'abandonne par la suite, ce que selon toi je ne vais pas manquer de faire, ce n'est pas grave. Que tu te contenteras d'en profiter tant que je te le permettrai.

Sans rien ajouter, le français lui caressa la joue. Le japonais posa une main sur celle de son hôte.

-Tu as déjà pensé à être égoïste ? A vouloir garder la personne pour toi tout seul ?

-C'est-à-dire que je…

-Je ne te demande pas d'être extrêmement possessif ou collant, le coupa l'asiatique, mais je veux une garantie que tu ne renonceras pas si facilement à moi. Tu peux me donner ça ?

-Mais je ne sais pas comment…, répondit l'occidental, l'air désolé.

Le brun descendit de la table et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, repliant les jambes, passant les bras autour de sa taille et posant la tête dans le cou du blond. Il ordonna ;

-Ne m'utilise jamais comme sujet pour tes peintures. Je ne veux pas finir dans la salle du simple souvenir.

[… … …]

Japon avait été cueillir tous les fruits et légumes mûrs de la propriété. Ainsi, c'est en portant un imposant panier plein à craquer qu'il entra dans la cuisine. Il posa aussitôt sa charge pour se précipiter au secours de France qui était à genoux par terre, avançant une main tremblante vers les débris d'une carafe.

-Je vais m'en occuper ! S'écria le japonais en retenant la main de l'autre nation.

Le français pleurait ; comme d'habitude, la moindre défaillance de sa part lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux et le rendait fébrile. Prenant garde à ne pas se couper avec les morceaux éparpillés par terre, l'asiatique s'agenouilla, enlaçant l'occidental.

-Francis… Ce n'est rien… Calme-toi…

-Je suis désolé ! Je suis tellement désolé !

Le brun resserra son étreinte. Peu importait le temps écoulé, l'affection et le soutien qu'il pouvait donner au blond, celui-ci continuait à se faire une montagne de misérables détails. La plus petite maladresse mettait toujours le feu aux poudres des pensées les plus négatives de France et lui noyait l'esprit d'idées noires. Dans ces moments-là, Japon était assailli de diverses émotions ; l'inquiétude, la compassion, la lassitude et la colère. Mais il luttait pour ne pas céder aux deux dernières, pour garder patience et rester aux côtés du français. Sans doute y avait-il une symbolique forte dans la tête de l'occidental pour que casser cette carafe soit si catastrophique… peut-être était-ce un sombre parallèle qu'il faisait entre le destin de l'objet et celui de leur relation. Ou peut-être le japonais réfléchissait-il trop, mais dans tous les cas, il devait consoler, rassurer le blond… lui faire oublier la réalité, ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Il écarta France de lui et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Francis, fais-moi l'amour.

-Que… ? Quoi… ? Maintenant ? Fit le français, incertain.

-Oui. Immédiatement.

Les larmes de l'occidental se tarirent de surprise, puis il rougit.

-C'est… très direct.

L'asiatique haussa les épaules.

-J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Sadik.

-Avec Sadik ?…

-Oui. Nous avons été amants dans les années quatre-vingt-dix. J'ai appris à dire les choses plus clairement, parfois même un peu trop, parce que, tu sais, c'est quelqu'un qui va droit au but et qui n'arrive pas à suivre les chemins détournés.

Tout au long de son explication, le blond s'était décomposé sous le regard de plus en plus préoccupé du brun.

-Francis ?…

-Tu… Tu l'as fait… avec lui ?

France semblait atterré.

-Eh bien, oui… pourquoi ?

Le français se releva d'un coup. Les mains derrière la tête, il recula, s'efforçant de respirer calmement. Japon fronça les sourcils, se relevant à son tour. Est-ce que c'était… Il en fut soufflé.

-Tu es jaloux ?

-Tais-toi ! Cria l'occidental, d'une voix chevrotante. Je ne veux pas… t'enchaîner… Je ne veux pas… mais je…

Mais il ne supportait pas l'idée que le japonais ait pu en aimer un autre, et s'y offrir. Bien sûr, il avait déjà été jaloux, mais avant, il endiguait ses sentiments, les dissimulait. Cependant, il avait perdu l'habitude le faire avec l'asiatique et n'arrivait pas à l'assumer. Le brun observa le désarroi dans lequel ses dernières révélations avaient plongé le blond, puis il ajouta ;

-Il m'a tout appris. J'avais quelques notions bien sûr, de la théorie. Mais en pratique, j'étais un novice. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai obtenu toute l'expérience rêvée.

-Arrête ! Tais-toi !

-Il m'a appris à faire plaisir à mon partenaire et j'ai découvert quels points étaient particulièrement sensibles chez moi. Il-…

-TAIS-TOI !

Japon obéit. Il sourit doucement à l'autre nation qui lui tournait le dos. Il se rapprocha de France, venant se placer devant lui pour glisser ses mains sur son torse.

-Combien de fois as-tu voulu me faire tien sans jamais parvenir à t'y résoudre ? Cesse de me prendre pour une jeune fille effrayée ; je suis une nation et je suis plus âgé que toi. Fais-moi l'amour.

[… … …]

-Oh, je t'en prie, Francis, j'ai survécu à deux bombes nucléaires ; je ne vais pas me briser si tu me prends maintenant !

Le japonais avait crié, à bout de patience. Couché sur le lit, le visage coloré de plaisir et de frustration, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Le français était bien trop attentionné ; les préliminaires et la préparation n'en finissaient pas. Et le pire, c'était qu'il était doué à ces petits jeux. C'est pourquoi l'asiatique avait fini par pousser cette supplique exaspérée, se demandant combien de temps il pourrait encore résister à ce plaisir que l'occidental provoquait si savamment. Il sentit alors les doigts qui étaient en lui être ôtés et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le blond se positionner. Il soupira de soulagement à cette vision et sourit à son amant qui l'observait avec toujours cette lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

-Tout va bien. Vas-y, fit le brun en tendant le bras pour passer une main dans les cheveux de France.

-Je ne veux pas te faire mal…

-Tu te poses trop de questions, Francis. Je t'aime. Par pitié, c'est l'unique garantie dont tu as besoin. Alors si tu m'aimes aussi, si tu me désires un peu, prends-moi. Garde-moi. Parce que si je ne ressens pas que tu as besoin de moi, que tu veux me posséder à chaque instant, je crèverai de jalousie à l'idée que tu puisses tomber amoureux d'un autre, toi qui déjà t'attaches si facilement aux gens. Si réellement tu ne veux pas me faire souffrir, soucie-toi de ça plutôt que du reste.

Le français attrapa la main qui naviguait dans ses boucles blondes et la porta à ses lèvres, ravalant ses larmes, souriant.

-Quoi que tu veuilles, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te l'apporter.

[… … …]

Japon était couché sur le ventre, profondément endormi, à peine couvert jusqu'aux reins par le drap. L'occidental s'était réveillé et tourné vers lui quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait voulu glisser une main sur le corps à ses côtés avant de se figer sans avoir porté le geste à son terme, frappé par le tatouage qui couvrait le dos du japonais. Une carpe à demi-émergée d'une quelconque étendue d'eau et un coq sur la rive se fixaient, chacun auréolé de lys et de chrysanthèmes. Le tout était dessiné et colorisé selon les codes de l'art du tatouage japonais. France était certain que jamais l'asiatique ne lui avait parlé de cette ambition d'incruster ainsi leur relation dans sa chair. Délicatement, il posa la tête sur le dos du brun et une main sur son flan.

-Seigneur, de grâce, laissez-le moi pour l'éternité…

 **[… … …]**

 **Note de l'auteur** **: Booooon ! Yllsnyae, je sais que tu n'aimes pas France, mais c'est pourtant grâce à toi, et à notre RP NiChu -logique- que cet O.S a vu le jour. Depuis "** **Porte-à-Porte** **", je voulais écrire du FrancexJapon, et tu m'as donné l'inspiration -gloire à toi- ! Donc si tu passes par là, sache que je te remercie -beaucoup- !**


End file.
